


Judgment

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis ruined Prompto’s mood.





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Normally, Noctis _loves_ hanging out with Prompto. Even simple things like going grocery shopping are ten times better with his best friend in tow, because then it’s not just dipping into one place, but wandering around the whole mall for hours on end. Usually, they divert to a dozen different stores before they finally get what they came for. They’ll check anything that catches their eye, eat any snacks they want, and always hit the game store. Today, Prompto doesn’t pull them anywhere, and Noctis is the one who steers them towards the game outlet first.

He can tell something’s off. Prompto’s supposed to be chipper. He’s easily the most pleasant person Noctis knows, and his default is a smile. Prompto’s eerily quiet as they weave through the crowds along the second story hallway. It gets to the point where Noctis is too irked to even enjoy window-shopping. Before they make it to the game store, he mutters, “I need the washroom,” and guides them down the mostly-deserted corridor towards the men’s room. Prompto follows, still silent.

When he’s found an empty corner to tuck them into, he turns to Prompto and lets out a breath. It pains him to say so, but he blurts out, “I’m sorry.”

Prompto sniffs. “Really?”

“Yeah, man. I mean, objectively speaking, I’m totally right—Chains of Remembering is the shittiest one in the series besides Replay-Coded, but _you_ like it, so I shouldn’t have shit all over it like that.”

Prompto’s scowl deepens. Noctis knows he isn’t helping and tries again. “Look, I just didn’t get the point of the card system, okay? Like, I know you got super into it, but what I was trying to say yesterday is that _I_ just _personally_ found it stupid. The rest of the series has great gameplay—well, okay, most of the series—so why not just let me hit things with my lock-sword? Why do I have to draw a card for that? And it’s just rehashing—”

Prompto’s expression is visibly darkening. Which is saying something, because Prompto is Noctis’ little sunshine-flower-chocobo-baby. He hurriedly backpedals, “But hey, you like it, that’s fair. I get it. I think the series plot’s not actually that complicated, and that’s an unpopular opinion too. And you were totally right about them all having complex interfaces you have to get used to so it’s not _that_ crazy an outlier, but...”

“Noct, just... just stop.”

Noctis clamps his mouth shut before he can mention that he hated the room creation aspect. He knows Prompto thought that was one of the coolest parts. It’s just so weird having someone who’s not on his father’s payroll actually defying and talking back to him sometimes; he’s still not used to it. Prompto looks both ways down the corridor before he leans in and mutters, “I’m not mad about the game thing, okay? I had a lot of fun playing Chains of Remembering, but it’s okay if you don’t.”

Noctis frowns. They didn’t fight about anything else last night, and they were totally cool yesterday morning. “Then what are you so pissed about?”

Prompto shifts uncomfortably. He mumbles, “It’s fine, I’m just being stupid.”

“No, I wanna hear it.”

There’s a long pause. Then Prompto sighs and admits, “Look, you said you’d blow me last night, alright? But then you fell asleep right after I blew you. Just like last time.”

Noctis blinks. He’d entirely forgotten that. Even after their game dispute, they’d had an amazing time, namely because Noctis got to have his dick in Prompto’s mouth and experience a mind-blowing orgasm before he happily passed out. 

Cheeks heating, he mutters a sheepish, “Sorry.”

Prompto sighs again and insists, “It’s fine. I know you get tired a lot. I just... I dunno. It happens.”

It happens too often. Noctis definitely has a going-to-bed-early problem. But he still wants to have sex at night. 

He can only think of one thing to remedy that. 

He asks, “You won’t tell Iggy if I blow you in a public bathroom, right?”

Prompto _stares_ at him. A slow grin twitches at the corner of Prompto’s mouth. He bites his bottom lip, probably not wanting to actively encourage Noctis to be bad, but very much wanting Noctis to be bad. 

Noctis is whatever his boyfriend wants him to be, except a Hearty Kingdom expert. He slips his hand into Prompto’s and tugs him over into the bathroom to find the cleanest stall.


End file.
